


Deal Or No Deal?

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crossroads Deanmon, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a crossroads demon and human!Castiel makes a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Or No Deal?

“Yes, Castiel?” Dean croons, eyes glowing bright scarlet.  
Cas turns around to face him, startled. “Who the hell are you?”  
Dean sighs. “I’m Dean. I’m a crossroads demon, hello?” he says, gesturing up and down at his figure. “You obviously summoned me and you want to make a deal. Well, ta-da!”  
“Right…,” Cas says, looking Dean up and down and noticing how the maroon of his button-down particularly brings out the red in his eyes. “My request is: Bring my brother back. Gabriel. I want him back with me.”  
“He’s, uh, dead, I’m presuming?”  
Uncomfortable, Cas avoids eye contact and looks around. “Yes. He’s dead. Bring him back.”  
“Hmmm…,” Dean says, fake-thinking and stroking his stubbly chin. “I can make that happen, but I’m gonna need something in return, sweet cheeks.”  
Cas reaches for his back pocket and takes out his wallet, flipping through the bills he has.  
“Nuh-uh, Castiel. I don’t take cash.”  
Cas looks up at Dean. “What do you mean? What do you want?”  
“I’m gonna need your life, pal. Eventually, anyway. You get ten years with it, and when your time is up, some of Hell’s very own hellhounds are gonna come and rip you apart and send you downstairs.”  
Cas thinks very hard on this. He wants Gabriel back, that he knows. He died too young and in such a horrific way. He didn’t deserve it. Gabriel will never have to know about the deal Cas made. He won’t remember a thing. And, Cas gets ten more years with him…  
“It’s a deal,” Cas says, sticking out his hand.  
Dean chuckles. “What kind of deal do you think this is, sweetheart?” He says, taking a few steps toward Cas. “Put that hand down and plant one on me. Right here,” Dean says with a smirk, tapping his lips with his index finger.  
“Wait, what--” But before Cas can finish, Dean grabs him behind the neck and pulls him in, kissing him hard.  
They pull apart, foreheads pressed together, breathing hot in the cold weather against each other. Then, Cas leans in for more, and he and Dean continue to kiss, tongues slipping between teeth and teeth slipping between lips. After several more kisses, Dean says, “We should do this again sometime.”


End file.
